Poetry from My Mind, For You
by Lizzkaru
Summary: Bagi mereka: puisi itu hanya ungkapan hati, yang telah mereka berdua ungkapkan. Hati mereka merangkainya menjadi kalimat-kalimat yang dapat menyihir hati /My first poetry/Rnr?


Disclaimer: Masashi Kimimoto

Warning: there maybe a typo, OOC, AU, don't like don't read

.

_**Poetry from My Mind, for you**_

.

.

.

Sakura. Matanya menatap dari kejauhan, seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang tersenyum. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum bila pemuda itu tersenyum. Pemuda yang sedang diperhatikannya melangkah, mendekatinya. Jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar. Perlahan, hati Sakura mulai menuliskan puisi. Puisi cinta untuk pemuda pirang itu, Naruto.

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan_

_Jantungku berdebar saat kau di sampingku_

_Aku tak tahu kenapa itu bisa terjadi_

_Apakah karena aku mencintaimu?_

Jika hati Sakura melontarkan lirik-lirik puisi, maka pikirannya menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan hatinya dalam lirik-lirik puisi. Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, pikirannya menjawab seperti itu.

_Kucoba untuk bertanya pada hati_

_Hati tak bisa menjawabnya_

_Kucoba untuk bertanya pada pikiran_

_Pikiranku pun juga tak bisa menjawabnya_

_Dan kucoba untuk bertanya pada jiwa_

_Jiwaku pun juga tak bisa menjawabnya_

_Aku bingung_

_Apakah aku benar-benar mencintainya?_

Naruto berdiri di samping Sakura, kemudian pria itu tersenyum dan menyapa Sakura. Sakura balas menyapa dengan wajah sedikit merona dan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Hatinya sibuk menulis lirik-lirik puisi dan pikirannya sibuk menjawab semua pertanyaan hati.

Pikirannya langsung menjawab: Jika memang begitu, berarti kau benar-benar mencintainya. Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban yang terlintas di pikirannya. Jadi benar bahwa dia itu mencintai Naruto?

Naruto dan Sakura, dua pemuda-pemudi itu terus mengobrol di bawah pohon Sakura yang menaungi keduanya. Penuh senyuman dan tawa. Sakura bahagia. Rasanya berbeda saat ia tersenyum dan tertawa dengan orang lain. Tapi jika dengan Naruto? Ia sangat menikmatinya. Indah. Damai. Bahagia. Lucu. Walaupun begitu, hati dan pikirannya masih tetap bekerja. Hatinya masih melukiskan lirik-lirik puisi dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Sedangkan pikirannya masih menjawab semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan hatinya.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto merangkul pundak Sakura dan perbuatannya membuat pipi Sakura merona. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tapi Naruto tetap menyadari bahwa Sakura menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Naruto mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sakura.

_Aku mencintaimu Sakura-chan…._

Hanya kalimat itu yang diucapkan Naruto padanya, wajahnya kini sudah semerah tomat segar. Tapi perlahan, kepalanya menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya, wajahnya masih memerah, walaupun tidak semerah tomat lagi.

Sakura hanya dapat berkata, dengan suara yang amat pelan, tapi Naruto tetap bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

_Aku juga, Naruto-kun_

Naruto tersenyum, dari matanya terlihat jelas ia sangat bahagia. Hatinya terasa berbunga-bunga begitu mendengar perkataan Sakura. Pandangannya menerawang ke langit. Sakura memperhatikannya. Naruto menghela napas panjang kemudian lisannya mulai berpuisi:

_Dia seorang bidadari yang menjelma menjadi manusia_

_ Dia bagaikan pepohonan Sakura yang mekar di musim semi_

_ Dia mentari yang menyinari dan mencerahkan bumi_

_ Dia bintang yang menghiasi langit malam_

_ Dia Sakura, gadis tercantik yang pernah kutemui_

Wajah Sakura kembali memerah, puisi yang Naruto ucapkan benar-benar menyihir hatinya. Hatinya melayang-layang bahagia di langit biru. Naruto, dia memang luar biasa.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, ia menikmati angin yang berhembus. Lisannya siap berpuisi, membalas puisi Naruto. Ia menghela napas, kemudian memandang mata Naruto.

_Matanya adalah safir yang berharga_

_ Senyumnya adalah mentari yang cerah dan bersinar_

_ Lucunya adalah boneka hiasan surga_

_ Sifatnya adalah mutiara yang indah_

_ Dia berharga karena senyumnya_

_ Dia Naruto, pria pemilik senyum terindah di dunia_

Naruto tertawa pelan. Ia menarik tangan Sakura dan berlari jauh, angin berhembus, mengibarkan syal-syal yang mereka pakai, mengibar rambut indah Sakura. Sakura memperhatikan Naruto, ia memperhatikan tangannya yang digenggam erat Naruto. Muncul kembali rona-rona merah di pipinya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti berlari, kemudian Sakura juga. Tangan Naruto menggenggam erat kedua tangan Sakura. Ia berkata, "Kau adalah permata zambrud."

"Dan kau adalah permata safir. Aku untukmu, kau untukku," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum matanya terlihat sangat berbinar.

Naruto langsung memeluk Sakura, erat. Sakura menerima pelukan Naruto. Kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan itu memang indah, tapi apa yang mereka berdua rasakan itu jauh lebih indah. Lirik-lirik puisi yang mereka ucapkan menyelimuti kedua pemuda-pemudi itu.


End file.
